Os VegeTais: Perdoar... Por quê?
|releasedate = 2005 |region = All (DVD) NTSC (VHS) |distributor = Top Music |discs = 1 |time = DVD *30 minutes (both individual features) *60 minutes (both features combined) *63 minutes (including bonus features) VHS *30 minutes (both individual features) *60 minutes (both features combined) |audio = VHS *Portuguese DVD *Portuguese *English |bonus material = Karaoke *God is Bigger *The Forgiveness Song |Image = File:Os_Vegetais_DVD_Paramount.jpg |tech spec. = DVD *Fullscreen *Dolby Digital 2.0 VHS *Fullscreen *Color *Dubbed *Hi-Fi Stereo *Mono Compatible |subtitles = Portuguese English |unused material = None }} Os VegeTais: Perdoar... Por quê? & O que fazer quando estou com medo? (VeggieTales: God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! & Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) is a Brazilian double feature DVD and VHS of the 1993 Christian children's animated series VeggieTales. The two episodes on it are Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, which teaches handling fear, and God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!, which teaches forgiveness. Back Cover Summary Perdoar... Por quê? Contém duas histórias, que ensinam as crianças uma perspectiva bíblica sobre o perdão. "As vinhas da Ira" O que acontece quando um grupo de uvas muito enjoadas caçoa de Júnior Aspargo, de apenas cinca anos de idade? Um aspargo triste, e um grande problema! Poderá o pai de Júnior mostrar as uvas seu mau comportamento? Será que Júnior algum dia conseguirá perdoá-los? Alguém sabe o que é setenta vezes sete? Descubra as respostas para estas perguntas e muito mais com Larry o pepino, contando a história das "Vinhas da Ira"! "A Lagoa do Larry" Uma viagem de 3 horas de barco fica muito ruim quando o Imediato Larry, sem cuidado algum, bate em uma ilha tropical que estava fora do mapa! Pode o Capitão Bob e os passageiros, perdoarem Larry por ter cometido tão grande mancada? Enquanto o professor descobre quantas engenhocas podem ser construídas com bambu e côco, os outros percebem que todos cometem erros e quando perdoamos uns aos outros, nos sentimos melhor. O que fazer quando estou com medo? Neste episódio, temos mais duas divertidas histórias, que ensinam as crianças uma perspectiva bíblica sobre a lidar com os nossos medos. "Contos do Tostador" Após assistir um filme assustador sobre Frankenstaipo, Júnior Aspargo, de cinco anos, recebe ajuda de uma dupla pouco comum: Bob, o tomate, e Larry, o pepino, chegam para salvar Junior com uma música bem especial. Essa música vai ensinar a ele que Deus é maior do que qualquer coisa que ele tenha medo. "Daniel e a cova dos leões" A segunda história nos leva do quarto do Júnior para a antiga Babilônia, enquanto a turma dos vegetais faz uma adaptação musical da clássica história bíblica. Larry, o pepino, como Daniel, se encontra em grandes problemas graças aos implicantes sábios do rei: um trio de cebolinhas. No fim, Daniel aprende que até mesmo na cova de leões, ele ainda está seguro nas mãos de Deus! Crianças de todas as idades irão ficar maravilhadas com as músicas, o humor e a qualidade de animação de seus novos amigos: os Vegetais! Gallery Covers Os_VegeTais_VHS_cover.png|VHS (mass market release) Os_Vegetais_DVD_Paramount.jpg|DVD (mass market release) 7890552034034.jpg|DVD (Christian bookstore release) DVD VTSM Menus Vlc_2019-05-19_10-03-01-976_2.jpg|Main menu Vlc_2019-05-19_10-14-26-682_2.jpg|''God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!'' Vlc_2019-05-19_10-14-36-297_2.jpg|''God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!'' chapters (page 1) Vlc_2019-05-19_10-14-47-049_2.jpg|''God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!'' chapters (page 2) Vlc_2019-05-19_10-06-34-070_2.jpg|''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' Vlc_2019-05-19_10-06-52-392_2.jpg|''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' chapters (page 1) Vlc_2019-05-19_10-06-59-640_2.jpg|''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' chapters (page 2) VMGM Menus Vlc_2019-05-19_10-16-09-232_2.jpg|Karaoke Vlc_2019-05-19_10-15-39-335_2.jpg|Settings Titles Title 1: Warning/Why We Do, What We Do/Big Idea Brasil apresenta os VegeTais Vlc_2018-09-24_17-15-27-901.jpg Vlc_2018-09-24_17-15-31-897.jpg Vlc_2019-04-06_20-28-16-392.jpg Vlc_2019-04-06_20-29-42-541.jpg Vlc_2019-04-06_20-29-47-848.jpg Title 2: DVD intro Vlc_2019-05-19_10-25-26-312.jpg VHS Opening Vlc_2019-05-18_15-21-31-311.jpg|Color bars Hqdefault3333333.jpg|UBV anti-piracy bumper (2004-2006) Vlc_2019-05-18_15-22-09-433.jpg|Warning (part 1) Vlc_2019-05-18_15-22-20-944.jpg|Warning (part 2) VeggieTales1998Theme2.png|''VeggieTales'' theme song (1998-2000) Closing Vlc_2019-05-18_15-30-47-862.jpg|''God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!'' credits Vlc_2019-05-18_15-31-35-619.jpg|Big Idea Productions (1994) Vlc_2019-05-18_15-31-50-176.jpg|Big Idea Productions (1997) (with big 1998 copyright) Trivia *On the DVD release, the vocals from the first half of "The Forgiveness Song" play during the credits to God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! and the music fades out towards the end. On the VHS release, the vocals from the second half play instead, with the music playing without interruption. Category:VHS Tapes Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with music videos Category:VeggieTales